Her
by LiliannaHeart123
Summary: Natsu is lately having dreams about his past that he had forgotten while Harry is wondering if his brother is the real boy-who-lived. What's this connection between Natsu and Harry.
1. Chapter 1

' Natsu come and play tag with me!' giggled a girl that is about 6 years old, long black hair wit green eyes and is wearing a t-shirt and short pants.

' Come on Natsu get up!' pushing a boy with pink-salmon hair to wake him up.

' Go away! I'm tired, let me sleep!' said Natsu, rolling to his other side.

' Ehh! Don't ignore me idiot!' shouted the girl

' Or I'll tell Igneel and Mizu to punish you!'

' Fine, just give me 5 more minutes, okay?' said Natsu, who started to snore.

' No! I want to play now! Please Natsu?'

Natsu ignoring her and continue to sleep

' Fine be that way, I'm going to tell Igneel. hmp!'said the girl as she stand up and goes under a tree and wait for the fire and water dragon to come.

Natsu open one of his eyes, seeing the girl so sad and decided to play with her.

' Fine fine come on let's play.' said Natsu while he yawns.

' But it's better not be any girlie stuff you want to play.' said Natsu

' Hey I'm not that kind of girl besides I did say I want to play tag so...' she poke Natsu and say

' Tag you're it!' giggled the girl and she ran off.

' Hey not fair you got a head start!' said Natsu running towards the girl who seems to be running farther and farther away.

' Hey you ran too fast wait up hey!' said Natsu and he stops when he realise that his surroundings are all pitch black.

' Hello? helloo? anyone there? hello?' said Natsu.

' Igneel? Mizu? Alex?' asked his surroundings

' Alex where are you?' asked again

No answer

' ALEX! where are you!?' shouted Natsu, getting scared for his friend.

' You better not be playing with me!'

' ALEX!'

' ALEX!'

' ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU!' shouted Natsu

Then in front of him there's a bright light.

' Igneel? Mizu? Alex?' said Natsu, walking towards the bright light.

Instead of a 6 year old Natsu, there was a 17 year old Natsu in place

Surrounded by light, Natsu takes a good look at his surroundings.

A field where Natsu and Alex would train together, a young girl looks about the same age as him, standing in the middle of the field , looking up the blue sky, wearing a white T-shirt that goes with black jacket and black shorts and is wearing shoes.

' Who are you?' asked Natsu

' Funny, I thought you would remember me Natsu.' said the girl never look at him but he knows that she has green eyes.

' I have this feeling that I know you.' said Natsu, stepping closer the girl.'

' Of course you would' said the girl

' Well aren't you gonna in-' said Natsu before he was interrupt by the girl.

' I'm not gonna tell you my name yet Natsu.' Said the girl and she started to walk forward.

' Wait!' Shouted Natsu

She stopped for a while and said

' It's time for you to wake you now Natsu.' Before she continue to walk

' But!'

' Natsu'

' Natsu, wake up'

' Natsu-san wake up'

' Natsu!'

' Wake up Salamender.'

' Oi flame brain wake up!'

' Wake up'

And a bright flash of light before he felt himself opening his eyes.

* * *

' Natsu! you're finally awake!' said Lucy

' We were all very worried' said Lisanna

' What happen?' asked Natsu

' Well after you came home with your team, you fell asleep for about the whole day. Natsu, are you fine?' said Mira but asked Natsu when he seems to have something in mind.

' Nothing, did I sleep talk or anything?' asked Natsu

' Well yes but you just keep saying Alex at one point.' said Wendy

' Natsu you never said anyone who's name is Alex, Who is he?' asked Happy, flying next to Natsu

' I...' said Natsu. Everyone lend in to listen, and Natsu being an idiot leaving his sentence hanging. except for Gajeel, his not interested

' Don't know' said Natsu, finally ending his sentence.

Everybody fell down anime style

' WHAT!' shouted everyone.

' My dream is a bit fuzzy.' said Natsu

' Hey Slamander.' said Gajeel

' What'

' Ever consider, it was someone you met during your childhood.' asked Gajeel

' Yup'

' How about your mate?' asked Gajeel with a bit of a blush on his face.

Natsu looked at Gajeel and with his face at the colour of Erza's hair

' No...'

' Well there's little to say in here' said Gajeel and he walk away with Panther Lily

' Natsu I think you should go back home already.' said Mira

' Ok, come on Happy.' said Natsu

' Aye sir!' said Happy and followed him back home.

' You think he will be alright.' asked Lucy

' Natsu is a strong boy there's nothing to worry about' said Makarov, drinking his beer

' If you say so, I better get home.' said Lucy

Meanwhile

' Igneel, the memory spell you put on your boy is starting to ware off ' said Grandeeney

' I know' said the fire dragon

' why do you even put that memory spell on him' asked Grandeeney

' he was very sad when he realise that she disappeared, he almost kill himself by training too hard.' said Igneel

' If you said so Igneel.' said the sky dragon and she took off

' I hope you will find her Natsu.' said Igneel before he close his eyes and went to sleep

Another place

' We're going to take young Harry's magic and give it to Damian so that he could kill the dark lord' said Albus Dumbledore

' Okay let's do it then.' said James Potter

' Mummy, does that mean I'm going to be more powerful?' asked Damian Potter

' Yes, that means I'm going to bake a cake just for you my superhero.' said Lily Potter

' Yay' said Damian

' But does that mean that Harry is going to be a squib?' asked Sirius Black

' I'm afraid so Sirius.' said Dumbledore

' Then I won't allow it.' said Sirius

' This my son you're talking about and I'm say yes.' said James

' But-' said Sirius

' Oh Sirius leave it be will you?' said Lily

' Fine.' Sirius then walk out the room and saw Harry Potter outside. Knowing that he had listen to everything his parents said he pick Harry up.

' You ok?' asked Sirius

' Yup'

' you sure?'

' yup'

' up for a game of qudditch?'

' Yup!'

' well why are you still here then'

' wait I'm going t get my broom.'

Sirius chuckled as he sees is godson running to his room to get his broom

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 2

Earthland

Natsu is currently training on the beach with his teammates, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy. Team Shadowgear also followed Team Natsu to train. Ever since the dream, Natsu seems determined to find out why he can't seems to remember his dream and why the name 'Alex' seems familiar. Everyone ,even the master, is surprise of Natsu's action.

' Natsu, you gotta train now. We have to compete in the GMG remember?' Said Lucy, Waving her hand in front of Natsu.

' Wha-Oh! yeah okay, let's start training now then.' Said Natsu.

' Not today we don't we're going to have fun today. BUT, only today. Got that?.' Said Erza

' Yes ma'am!' Said everyone, then they all took of running.

As you all know what happen next, training, Virgo tells them except Jet and Droy that the spirit world is in danger, only to find out it was a trick, a party, finding out a day in the spirit world equals three months in the human world, goes back, five days of intensive training, unlock second origin then off to the GMG.

* * *

Let's check in on 'Harry' shall we?

* * *

'Harry! Run! Run!' shouted Sirius. Harry James Potter is running away from the Order of the Phoenix because of his idiotic twin brother has to go and be the hero causing Voldemort to tell everyone the truth what happen that night and everyone now know the truth that Damian is not the boy-who-live and Harry is.

' I can't,I can't run any more' Said Harry, trying to catch his breath.

' Yes you can come on.' Said Sirius. 'Wait I have an idea.' Then Sirius grab Harry and apparated the heck out of there. When they landed, Harry fell to his butt as always.

' Ouch pup, if you keep falling down like that how will you even will pass your aparation test?' chuckled Sirius.

' Why didn't you do that in the first place?' Asked Harry.

' Don't know, anyway.' Said Sirius, walking into a house.

' Where is this place?' Asked Harry.

' An old house that belongs to the Blacks.' Said Sirius, digging into some cupboard and took out a book, then put it on the table.

' What's that Sirius?' Asked Harry.

' Tell me Harry,' Said Sirius, taking a sit on a chair,' Do you believe in other dimensions or you can say other worlds ?'

' No, well maybe a little, why?' Asked Harry as he too take a sit.

' Well, my grandfather, Charlie Black, has been into one called Earthland. Basically Earth with the land. Anyway, he accidentally got suck into Earthland and he saw that in Earthland, the wizards or mages live with the muggles and the mages have different kind of magic and the most extraordinary is that these mages perform magic without wands. He research all the magic they have and he got back here the same way he got to Earthland.' Said Sirius.

' Why do I need to know this?' Said Harry.

' I haven't finish yet, he got back but he wants to go back because of the wonders there. So he kept researching the way back, my father too help him but when they manage to find out how. My grandfather has passed away. My father was hurt, so he lock the book in one of the black vaults. Years later, Sirius Black fish it out the vaults.' Said Sirius, finishing the story.

' But I don't get, why do I need to know this?' asked Harry.

' Because Harry, you're went missing when you're about 4 years old.' Answered Sirius.

' So?' Asked Harry.

' You see Harry, you're not even a boy.' Said Sirius.

' What, how could this be?' Said Harry.

' Dumbledork decided that you should be glamoured into a boy, For his greater good. Without anyone knowing of course, I manage to see it myself. ' Growled Sirius.

' Why do I felt like that there's more.' Said Harry

' When Dumbledork got you back, you keep saying you want to go back to 'Mizu' and attacked him by controlling water. But Dumbledork block the attack and stun you. James said that you were going dark but Dumbledork said that you could be useful in the future so he locked your memories and create some memories to fill those that are lock and years later here you are.' Said Sirius.

' And?'

' And I have the feeling that you have been in Earthland the whole time when you're missing.' Said Sirius as he gets up,he pulled Harry up too.

' Okay, what do we need to do now?' Asked Harry.

' I'm going to unlock your memories and send you back to Earthland, where the order of the fried chicken won't find you and I will erase my memories of having this talk with you.' Said Sirius.

' Won't you come with me.' Asked Harry

' Nah, got to much things to do here. Besides, got a dark lord here. I'm going to erase the glamour on you first okay?' Said Sirius, taking out his wnd.

' Okay.'

' Finite Incantatem.' Said Sirius.

Then Harry's body begin to glow and in his place is a girl, long, messy hair, still short but grow a few inches and Double D size cup chest.

' Wow, if you weren't James's daughter, I would have kiss you.' Said Sirius.

' Stop it Sirius.'

' Hey I'm serious, of course I am, I am Sirius Black.' Grin Sirius.

' Dude, that joke is so lame.' Said 'Harry'.

' Do you have to say that?'

' Yes, now I want to remember. Does it hurts Sirius?' Asked 'Harry'.

' A bit' Said Sirius. ' Ready?' Said Sirius.

' No wait I'm no-' Said 'Harry'

' Legilimency.' Said Sirius,casting the spell.

' Aahhh.' Shouted 'Harry', before she blacked out. The same time, a boy with pink hair fainted.

* * *

_' Mizu look , water dragon's roar!' Said the little girl._

_' You master it, well done 'Alex'.' Said the dark blue scaled Dragon. ' You've done a great job.'_

_' I know, I'm awesome right?'_

_' Yes but you can't reach awesome just by learning one move you know.' Said Mizu._

_' Really, teach me more!'_

* * *

_' Alex, meet Igneel. he is a fire dragon.' Said Mizu._

_' Hello little one, what's you're name?' Asked fire-red scaled Dragon._

_' Alexandra but I like to be called Alex.' Said Alex, jumping excitingly._

_' Well Alex,why don't you meet my son, **N-**,' Said Igneel, lifting his wing._

_Alex saw a boy about the same age as her a boy with pink hair and a dragon scaled scarf._

_' Yo!'_

_' Hi'_

_' Why don't you kids go play?' said Mizu._

_' Ok.' Said bot the boy and Alex and the ran off to play._

* * *

_' Hi, my name is-.' Said the boy_

* * *

_' They are going to train with us.' Said Mizu_

* * *

_' You're last name is going to be Lilian.' said the boy._

* * *

_' Here, let me show you how you do it.' Said the boy. ' Fire dragon's wing slash.'_

* * *

_' Mizu! Igneel! N- ate my fish!' shouted Alex._

* * *

_' Let's play tag.'_

* * *

' _No_! _N-!'_

* * *

_'ALEX!'_

* * *

Then the two of them woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

' We need to find him!' Said Albus Dumbledore. Ever since the Lord Voldermort announce that 'Harry' Potter is the real 'Boy'-who-lived. The wizarding world is in chaos. The order of the Phoenix is currently having a meeting.

' Where do we find him, Albus? Sirius apparated with him to who-knows-where.' Said James Potter. Having to know that he,Lily and Albus chose the wrong child is making him and Lily feeling guilty, trying to find the missing Potter so he and Lily can make up for their mistake and have 'Harry' save the wizarding world.

' I don't know James but we could check the places that Sirius would go.' Said Dumbledore.

' Yes, there is this one place that Sirius would go.' Said James. ' It's at the woods that is right outside of Godric's Hollows.'

' That is the first place we will check. James and Lily, you two will go check.'

' Do you think the boy want to be found by his so-called parent.' Asked Moody, not caring James and Lily flinching.

' What do you mean Alastor?' Asked Dumbledore.

' We all know that the Potters ignored the boy and keep favouring his brother instead.' Said Moody.' And you want to send them to get him.'

' Moody is right, how about Remus then'

' I can't I too forgot about him.' Said Remus, looking guilty.

' What about his friends at school?' Asked James.

' Yes, yes, Hermoine, Damian and Ronald, do you know who Harry talk to?' Asked Dumbledore.

' How should I know.' Said Damian, angry at his 'brother' for taking the spotlight.

' Ronald?' Asked Dumbledore.

' Nope not a clue.' Said Ron, is too angry because he followed the wrong boy.

' Hermione?' Asked Dumbledore.

' Well, I saw Harry talking to this blond girl with radish as earings.' Said Hermione.

' What is her name?' Asked Lily.

' I think her name is...'

* * *

' What happen?' Asked Alex, as she wakes up, she was hit by a massive headache.

' Regain your memories yet?' Asked Sirius, putting a backpack on the table.

' Some but not all.' Said Alex, sitting on the chair. 'What's this.'

' All your belongings.' Said Sirius as he got up, he starts to look into every cupboard. ' I even bought you some girl clothes.'

' Are you sure those clothes can fit me?' Asked Alex.

' Don't know, besides if it can't fit you, there is always magic.' Said Sirius.

' Oh yeah. What are you doing?' Asked Alex.

' Looking for the, where is it?, gateway to, dang it, your, oh!found my missing favourite toothbrush!, Earthland, found it!' Said Sirius, taking out a crystal ball.

' Thanks Sirius.'

' Okay here are some money from Earthland, my grandfather have it. Now the money there is called jewels and there are a few guilds you can join and promise me you are going to be safe.' Said Sirius.

' Promise.'

' Okay, before you go, HEDWIG!' Shouted Sirius.

The snowy white owl fly in the room and landed on Alex's shoulder.

' Hedwig! Where were you girl? Sirius, where do you find her? Lily and James took her away when the summer holiday is about to start!' Said Alex, feeling very happy as she is stroking Hedwig.

' James and Lily never took her because as soon as you left, shouting how unfair they are, Hedwig peck James's hand and as soon as he let go, she flew out the window and came to my place instead . Smart girl isn't she?' Grinned Sirius.

' Yes, she is smart. I miss you so so much, Hedwig. I thought that they killed you.' Said Alex.

' Did I forgot to mention Hedwig is not an owl?' Said Sirius

' What?!'

' Well let me show you.' Said Sirius.

' Finite Incantatem.'

Then the snowy white owl slowly change into a cat that stands up on two legs, wings behind her back and is wearing a cute dress. Then the cat rush to Alex and hugs her as tight as she could.

' I'm so glad you're safe Alex. I thought you could be dead!' Said the cat.

' Oh and my name is Waves, don't worry your memories will slowly come back.' Grinned Waves as she let go of Alex.

' Can we go now?' Asked Waves.

' Sure, here is your backpack.' Said Sirius, as he gave Alex the backpack. He hugs her.

' I'm so proud of you, kiddo.' Said Sirius, feels Ales hugs back and hear her say.

' I'm proud of you to... dad.' Said Alex and lets go of the hug. Wiping any stray tears that have fallen off.

' Time to go now. Bye, Alex.' Said Sirius, handing Alex the crystal ball.

' Bye,dad.' Said Alex. Then she crush the crystal ball and disappears but not before the little white cat said ' Goodbye Mister Sirius Black! Thanks for everything! We will see you again.'

Sirius sit back and slowly dragging himself to the fireplace and floo calls someone. Then a face appears.

' I've done the deed. I've sent her back to where she belong.' Said Sirius.

' Well done, Sirius. I will stall the Order of the Phoenix for a while and take the time to run away to America to New York.'

' Thanks, Severus.' Said Sirius.

' Oh and Sirius?' Said the potion master.

' Yes?'

' Good luck.' Said Severus.

' Thanks I'll need it.' Said Sirius, ending the call and grab what ever he needed and took one last look at the place and set the house on fire and apparated to a nearby airport to begin his journey to America.

* * *

Earthland - a month before the missing Fairy Tail group is found-

' Alex,Alex. Wake up!' Shouted the exceed.

' Huh? What,where,who,ouch!' Said Alex with a confuse look on her face.

' Alex, we are finally in Earthland! Oh and you have a huge bump on your head. Ooh flying fishy!' Said Waves, as she going to chase one of them. Alex grab her.

' Waves, don't go we need to go to a nearby town and grab some supplies and then train.' Said Alex.

' Okay Lexy.' Said Waves and both of them head to the nearby town.

Reaching the town the first thing they go to is a magic shop.

Upon entering the shop, Alex laid eyes on the guns and a huge sword.

' How much are those?' Asked Alex.

' One thousand Jewels lady.' Said the shop owner.

'Sold.' Alex takes out the money and put it on the counter.

Their next destination is the shopping mall and they bought food to cover them at least a month and went back to the forest where they woke up and started training.

-One month Later-

A lot has been happening to Alex. At first, she meet the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth but not before hitting them as hard as she could because the two of them have walk in on her bathing in the river. She join the Sabertooth guild and somehow manage to achieve S class in the guild, the strongest position in the guild next to the guild master. She didn't bother to talk to anyone in the guild other then Sting and Rouge. The guys who walk in on her.

' Yo Alex.' Said Sting, walking towards Alex's table.

' What?' Asked Alex.

' Master said the me, you, Rouge, Orga and Rufus are going to participate this year's GMG.' Said Sting, looking very excited.

' And?'

' Well, this year is going to be the most epic games ever!' Said Sting.

' Sting, will you behave yourself for once?' Asked Rouge, popping out of no where, scaring Alex.

' Well, you gotta to be excited right Rouge? I mean , Fairy Tail's most strongest is back!' Said Sting.

' Whatever, I'm going to train.' Said Alex, she got up and heads for the door.

' Wait, can we follow you? We never get to see your magic.' Said Sting.

' No.' Said Alex, then she dash out the door and found Waves playing with Frosch.

' Waves, come on let's go train.'

' Ok, bye Fro.'

' Bye bye.' Said Frosch, and went to find Rouge.

Alex and Waves decided to fly to their destination.

' Where are we going Lexy?' Said Waves, getting higher.

' The beach.'

' Which one?' Asked Waves.

' You choose Waves.' Said Alex

They landed and started to walk to the beach and walk pass a pink haired boy and his team. Change into her swim wear and she started her training. Then she realize something.

' Did I just saw pink on a boy?'

-Fairy Tail group-

Reaching the beach, Natsu dash out of the train and ran pass a girl with green eyes and long messy black hair and her exceed.

' Natsu, wait!' Shouted Lucy.

The group finally caught up of Natsu.

' Dude, why did you ran?' Asked Gray, panting.

' Huh? Why did you followed me? I just wanted to get away from the train.' Said Natsu.

' Gosh,Natsu you made us all run.' Said Lucy, trying to catch her breath.

' Oh, sorry hehe.' Said Natsu.

' Never mind, Since we are here, we will take the rest of the day off. Natsu, you won't suddenly faint again, will you?' Asked Erza.

' Yup, I'm pretty sure I'm healthy.' Said Natsu.

' Okay, let's have some fun!' Shouted Gray.

You all know what happen next...

if you don't well, Lucy's spirit, Virgo, came out and ask for help and went to the spirit world ,sadly without Jet and Droy, only to find out they were trick and they party with the spirits. After a day in the spirit world only to find out a day in the spirit world equals three months in Earthland. They got back from the spirit world and start their five intensive days of training. Along the way they meet Jellal, Meredy and Ultear to unlock their second origin. After that of they go to compete in the Grand Magic Games.


	4. Chapter 4

**To those who didn't understand the time line between the harry potter universe and fairy tail universe. Alex was escaping from the potter, that was during the s class mission. Then when Alex sent to Earthland, one month before the missing faries came back. oh and sorry for making Sting a little ooc in the story, peace out. Thanks to Jaide Wolf for the help. ~ Lilianna Heart**

'You ready?' asked Sting.

It's a bright morning when the Sabertooth team are boarding the train that will bring them to Crocus.

'Shouldn't you ask yourself that?' said Alex, holding her backpack with Waves flying beside her.

'Come Sting,we need to board the train or we'll miss it!' said Lector, trying to pull his owner's legs.

'No! No way I'm I going on that metal death trap!' said Sting,holding on a lamppost causing the whole team to sweatdrop at how one of the twin dragon slayer is acting so childish.

Let me rephase that, it's a bright morning when the Sabertooth team are trying to get Sting to board the train that will bring them to Crocus.

'That's it!' said Alex then she punch Sting so hard that sent him into the train.

'That wasn't so bad is it?' said Alex before she board the train, and everyone else board the train too. And also ignore Sting's cry of pain.

* * *

At Crocus

'You won't go on the train besides I didn't hear Rouge complaining.' said Alex, getting off the train.

'And if you want to go for another ride I won't complain as long you will pay the ticket.' looking at Sting who realize that he is not at the platform but at the door of the train when the door close.

'Help me!' screamed Sting when the train start moving.

'Should we help him?' asked Yukino, who is the reserve for the team.

'Nah.' said Alex.

'This will be in my memories.' said Rufus.

'At least it will be a bit quieter.' said Orga.

'Fro,agrees.' said Frosch.

'Sting-kun!' said Lector,flying off to save his owner.

'...' Rouge just look at his partner.

* * *

Team Sabertooth check into the hotel they are in.

'So I'm going out with Rouge, you want to follow Alex?' asked Sting.

'Sure I guess as long as you don't act stupid.' said Alex putting down her bag on the bed.

'Do you want to go Waves?' asked Alex, looking at her friend.

'Sure, had nothing to do anyway.' said Waves.

'Lets go.' said Alex.

* * *

They went to a someplace to eat after that Sting's ordering a lot of food and making him paying the bill.

'Where are we going next?' asked Sting.

'Don't know, let's explore this town then.' said Rouge.

'Oh shoot, I left my bag at the restaurant. You guys wait here, Waves and I are going to go back and get my bag.' said Alex.

'Sure.' answered both dragon slayers and their exceeds.

'Sting, don't do anything stupid.' said Alex before running back to the restaurant.

'Why me?' asked Sting.

'Maybe because you are the one who always do something stupid.' answered Rouge.

'Fro agrees.' said Frosch.

Then a group of men surround them.

'We want to fight you.' said one of the men.

'Fine, I'm itching for a fight anyway.' said Sting

'Remember Sting-kun, Alex said don't do anything stupid.' said Lector.

'It's not stupid if you need to protect yourself is it.' said Sting.

'Sting's right.' said Rouge, 'It's not stupid if you need to protect yourself.'

'Then let's fight!' said Sting, punching the nearest man. The twin dragon slayers continued fighting, ignoring the surrounding crowd. The exceeds wisely stay out of their way.

'Is that all it?' asked Sting when a pink haired man stumbled out of the crowd.

'Well well, look who it is, Natsu Dragneel.' said Sting.

'STING!' screamed Alex.

'Uh oh.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I dragged Lucy to go sight seeing with me and Happy. Crocus is nothing like Magnolia. We went to eat in this restaurant and man, was the food delicious.

Lucy was looking at some flowers when I heard someone fighting. I drag lucy and went though the huge crowd that surrounded the fight. I stumble out and saw two guys one blond haired like Lucy and one black haired guys with their exceed, wait is that an exceed wearing a frog costume poking one of the men with a stick.

'Well well, look who it is, Natsu Dragneel.' said the blond haired guy. The black haired guy seems emotionless. Then this black haired girl came out of the crowd and screamed.

'STING!'

* * *

Alex's POV

I got back from the restaurant and stop by to buy some chocolate ice cream for both me and Waves. I got this bad feeling that some thing is going to happen when I realize I need to do something which means I can't join the games, man what a pain . When I got back to where Sting, Rouge and their exceeds is, I saw a bunch of men on the ground. All I do is scream one name which is,

'STING!'

'Uh oh.' said Sting, turning around.

* * *

Normal POV

'I thought I told you don't do anything stupid.' said Alex.

'Well these bunch of guys asked for a fight and well I gave them one.' said Sting before Alex started to pull his ear.

'Be thankful that you didn't manage to break one of the rules in the book or god help me, I'll kick you where the sun don't shine.' said Alex causing both Sting and Rouge to flinched at her Natsu and Alex made eye contacted.

'I've seen you before.' said Natsu.

'Nope never seen you before, Sting, Rouge come on, it's going to be midnight soon.' said Alex.

Alex is about to leave when Natsu grab her. Both of them felt a spark before Alex yanked her hands off.

'Look mister, I never met you. Come on guys.' said Alex and she dragged Sting while Rouge and the exceeds follow them.

'Natsu you okay?' asked Lucy when manage to reach him.

'Yeah,I'm fine.' said Natsu.

'Let's go back to the hotel, we need go before 12 you know.' said Lucy.

'Come on, race you!' said Natsu, running to the hotel with Happy flying next to him.

'Hey no fair you got head start.' said Lucy, before she start running after Natsu and Happy.

* * *

'What do you mean you can't join the games?!' said the guild master of Sabertooth,Jiemma.

'I need to do something and I might be able to return to the Games after one or two days.' said Alex, with her backpack ready and Waves flying next to her.

'Fine, but who-' said Jiemma before he is interrupted.

'Is going to be in my place? Yukino of course.' said Alex as she and Waves both head out, not listening to what the guild master had to say anymore.

* * *

**Review please and I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter.**


	5. AN

Sorry, this is not an update. I've put up a poll and see who is the next Harry Potter character that is going to join Alex and hopeful be paired with one of the faires.


End file.
